She Will Survive
by Whiteblayze2005
Summary: Serena is yelled at for being late to a fight! She explains,and later that night vows to shape up. The next day the Senshi are missing and Serena meets one of the lackeys of their new enemy. She jumps into a portal to find her senshi!
1. prologue

Whiteblayze: Wow this is my first story

Whiteblayze: Wow this is my first story! So give me a break! Whoa back off! Don't forget the burnings are over with! I'm innocent! ****

Gohan: Don't worry Blayze! I love you and I will always protect you…you…you…

~~~Whiteblayze: (waking up) Wah? Huh? It was just a dream D**n! ^_^Oh well! Later days! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z Some nameless person does! OH! And Sailor Moon also doesn't belong to me! *_* She also is a nameless person. Later days!

****

She Will Survive

By: Whiteblayze2002

~…~ = point of view

"…" = speech

'…' = thought

(A/N:…) = My notes

Got it? Good! Here we go!

Prologue

~Author's~ 

"Ahh!" Sailor Mercury screamed in pain as she was hit with one of the nega-energized swords. The others couldn't help mercury, because they had problems of their own with the other 3 youma. 

The needed Sailor Moon! (she was as late as usual).

Suddenly as if she had read their thoughts they heard the speech of the tardy senshi.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil and that means you!" ESM cried. 

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts yelled. "Your late Sailor Moon and mercury's hurt pretty bad!" (guess who) "I'm late because another monster was attacking the mall so the temple isn't the only target in Tokyo!" ESM snarled angrily!

"Well, um," Mars began flustered, "Why aren't you destroying the monster yet!" "Why don't you? You seem so arrogant," ESM replied arrogantly herself. "You're the leader so lead!" Mars answered quickly.

"Fine! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon fired her attack effortlessly. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" The monster was finished off with a scream. 

"I finished the monster so Thhhhhpppppbbb," ESM said then gave Mars a raspberry. "Oh yeah? Well…Thhhhhpppppbbb," Mars returned the rude gesture. Mercury now feeling better sighed exasperatedly, " And I thought it would be a peaceful day!" "Yeah!" everyone agreed with sweatdrops. 


	2. Where are my Senshi?

She Will Survive  
by:Whiteblayze2002  
Chapter 1:Where are the Senshi?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or Sailor moon  
  
~Serena's~  
BRRIINNGG! "huh?"mumbled Luna sleepily. Luna after a few minuets realized what time it was, "Wake up serena!  
Your go-""Going to be late I know, I know," I interupted rudely. Luna was suprised to hear her voice coming from the   
gym,which was part of the connecting room. "I won't be late, the clocks wrong." "Oh!" Luna replied, suprised, "Well,   
anyway it says 7:50." " What?" I screamed,"I have to take a shower and have breakfast!"   
  
I having getting both done in a half-an-hour, has a half-an-hour left. The clock was an hour fast!   
The whole time Luna had been bothering me with her lectures. Suddenly Luna stopped.  
'Oh, well,' I thought, 'at least I don't hear her yelling at me! I am shaping up! it's been a week since that  
fight and I had been working out by the hour. Practicing my physic powers I had gotten when I had been 16. It was the right of the  
princess.  
Now I'm 19 and I am changing my ways.' "Yeah right Luna still thinks your a failure." "That's for sure,"   
Luna replied cheerfuly."Gosh Luna , you scared me!" I sighed in relief that it was just her. "That's the idea!   
Now, get to college!" Luna ordered. "I'm going!" I called while walking out the door. 'I wish mom didn't find out   
about me being Sailor Moon.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
"Serena! You forgot to tell me when the next meeting was going to be so i could come!"  
FLASHBACK2:  
I'm afraid you don't have what it takes to withstand the pressure of being the leader of the Sailor scouts or being a  
Sailor scout at all. give the responsibility to Raye or something."  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
" It was such a blow to my self esteem," I mumbled."HAHAHAHAHHA!" an evil voice chuckled from within my   
room. I turned around quickly and re-entered my dorm. There standing in my hallway was a very powerful demon.  
"OHHH! Sailor Moon don't you know you can't escape me?, she shook her head reaprochavly at a scrambling   
Serena. "How do you know who I am?" Serena questioned. "We've been whatching you !" the Demon answered.   
"Serena, transform!" Luna yelled. "Okay, Luna! Moon Eternal make-up!" 'What?? Nothing happened!'Serena thought.  
"Just as I thought your power is no match for mine," the Demon boasted.  
It was oblivious to the new locket in her hand. She felt the words in her heart and yelled them out. "Moon   
CosmosPower!" After a flash of lights, A new sailor scout was standing here. (A/N: this is my version of Sailor   
Cosmos)  
She was wearing the regular tight body suit. Except it was the lighttest pink almost white.   
Then it blends in to the short skirt until it was a deep purple. The bow on her chest was a light blue and the bow on  
her skirt was a sparkeling silver ribbon that went past her calf. Her hair was in hearts on each side of her head and   
her silver hair streamed from the heart shaped pigtails.  
" I am Sailor Cosmos be prepared to be destroyed," the mystrious Sailor said.Sailor M...cosmos.   
What happened?" Luna asked. " I got stronger, Luna," Cosmos replied. The Demon decided the time was right.  
"Gravity Portal!" it called apon it's power," I am sending you and your kitty to the dimension I sent your little friends to.  
Sailor Cosmos wanted to save her court so she let the portal suck her and Luna into the different dimension.  
I'm sorry about the lack of Dragon ball Z but that starts next chapter!  



	3. Where Cosmos goes the nega-moon follow

Whiteblayze: Wow this is my first story

Whiteblayze: I am sorry about the wait my faithful readers but I had a 2 week vacation and then my aunt died so my mom and I were planing the funeral! Sorry! Then I was just having writer's block from thew wait! So sorry about that! But! Now I'm back and in progress!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z Some nameless person does! OH! And Sailor Moon also doesn't belong to me! *_* She also is a nameless person. Later days!

****

She Will Survive

By: Whiteblayze2002

~…~ = Point of view

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thought

(A/N:…) = My notes

Got it? Good! Here we go!

****

~Author's~

"Trunks!" Bulma called. "Yes?" Trunks hesitantly answered because of her tone suggested an interrogation. 

"I need you to lift this," Bulma said being suspiciously calm as she mopped the floor. "Is that all?" Trunks sighed in relief as he floated over, so as to not mess up his mother's clean floor, and lifted up the refrigerator. 

"No, actually that isn't it."

Trunks tensed in anticipation. 

"Do you know why your father has been more irritable than usual?" Bulma asked reasonably. He had been worrying about something else she usually asked very often.

"We've been feeling a strange power," Trunks answered uneasily as he searched out the powers now.

"Yes, and it is a group of powers. Each as powerful as me!" Vegeta grumbled reluctantly as he didn't want to admit it. But he had learned something over the years about his arrogance got him killed!

Bulma and Trunks jumped at the sound of his voice, as they did not know he had been listening.

"Dad is it really that strong?" Trunks wondered. "None of your business boy!" Vegeta exclaimed testily as he regained his prideful attitude.

Trunks marched from the kitchen and started toward the door as he called to the two behind him, "I've got to talk to Goku and the other fighters!"

"We're already here Vegeta!" Goku a.k.a. kakarott answered cheerfully from the doorway as he had a spear key to the mansion of Capsule Corp. "and we need to talk to you too!"

"Kakarott you idiot I didn't want to talk to you Trunks did!"(A/n: Guess who?)

"We're here anyway!" Yamcha exclaimed. 

Suddenly they all, except for Bulma, felt a power more powerful than Goku.

Dende suddenly was heard in everyone's mind. "GUYS! THE PURE HAS COME ALONG WITH THE EVIL! COME TO THE TOWER BRING EVERYBODY! EVEN THE GIRLS!

"Yes kami," answered Goku.

~Senshi~(A/N: I know this is a dubbed fanfiction but Senshi is better!)

"Mercury! Scan for Serena!" 

"She's a 1/2 a mile away, about 15 minuets. If we run 5 minuets," Mercury answered the second in command of the Sailor Senshi. "OK guys lets book it!" yelled their temporary leader Sailor Venus. "Yeah!" the senshi answered with enthusiasm.

~Author~

"Where am I," Serena said outloud. 

"You are on Dende's lookout in Tokyo," answered an unknown person. Serena looked curiously around until her eyes locked on a figure.

"Oh my, what are you?"

"I am a Namek, though I am young I guard earth and maintain the dragonballs."

Why am I here and where are the other senshi," Serena panicked momentarily.

"Other senshi that look like you?" Dende questioned.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed expectantly.

"Well they just arrived in this dimension 8 minuets ago and should arrive on the lookout in a few minuets. Why do you ask? Are you evil?" Dende asked thew last question apprehensively. 

" No, of course not you would be dead already."

"How do you know that you could kill him?" asked a male voice arrogantly.

Serena (A/N: I forgot to tell you if you haven't noticed Serena de-transformed in the portal) turned and said, "Because I am stronger than you."

The young man I later could identify as Yamcha once again asked a stupid question, "How can you tell if you are stronger than us!"

"I know this because my Senshi are as strong as him," Serena pointed to a guy with spiky hair and was shorter than the rest of the adults except for the bald guy.

"Let me introduce us," said a cheerful man who was the strongest of the warriors, "this is Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Tien, Chautzu, Yajirobe, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and I am Goku."

"Nice to meet you I am Serena or Sailor Cosmos," Serena said formally.

"Great Serena just tell them who you are!" (A/N: Guess who this is) said a nasty voice behind her.

"Wait a minuet, who is Sailor Cosmos," questioned another voice. Everyone but Goku turned around and the Z-fighters crouched in their individual fighting stances.

Goku was still looking at Serena and the amusement and anger mixed together in her eyes.

"Hi! Were the Sailor Senshi," announced the person who looked like a leader, "I am Sailor Venus or Mina."

"I'm Sailor Mars or Raye." "I'm Sailor Mercury or Amy." "Jupiter's my game and Lita's my name."

"Hey you guys!" squealed Serena. "Hey meatball-head!" (A/N: guess who)

"Hey princess," shouted Jupiter. "Hey Serena," Venus and Mercury chorused. "Hi!" a male voice cried.

"Darien," Serena cried back. They hugged.

'I ask again who is Sailor Cosmos?" asked Mercury. Serena pulled back from Darien's embrace.

"This is Sailor Cosmos! Moon Cosmos Power!" Serena screamed. After a flash of gold and silver had faded feathers were enfolding Serena and suddenly they collected on her back to form wings.

The Z-fighters felt that intense power again and then realized in shock that it belonged to her!

"It was her," Vegeta said.

"What was me," she asked. 

"The immense power we all felt. You are more powerful than Kakarott. And each of your Senshi are as powerful as me!" Vegeta exclaimed excitedly," If they are evil, Kakarott, then all is lost."

"We aren't evil," yelled Mars. 

"We fight for love and justice," announced Venus.

"For the weak," proclaimed Jupiter.

"And for the old," finished Mercury.

Just then there was a wave of evil that was strong that Mars, Cosmos and the Z-fighters staggered under it's power.

It was a power very familiar to Mars and Cosmos.

"Oh no!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, "The Nega Moon is here."

"How do you know that meatball head?" questioned Mars.

"Well the princess inherits physic powers on her 16th birthday, Mars, so I have had mine for 3 years."

"Ooh!"

The demon that sent them there appeared before them and said, "So you have gotten together now the fun begins." Four monsters appeared out of no where and attacked the senshi, both Z and Sailor. 

Sailor Cosmos jumped out of the way and shouted, "Cosmos staff!" A staff materialized in front of her and with a flap of her wings she took to the sky. Then she screamed, "Moon cosmos starshine lightning…"

Then the crystal on top of her cosmos rod/staff glowed a mixture of green and gold. The light spread down the rod and it turned into energy. The streak of energy rushed to her feet where she was standing in a circle of silver. It entered the circle then at first slowly then faster and faster the energy left the earth, now having a silver sheen, and started to spiral up her legs starting at her feet. When it got to her waist (it was going fast by now) it split in half and raced up her sides and into her arms. Her skin on her arms glowed silver green and gold then it raced to her palms where it gathered and she finished the attack with the word, "… elimination!" Then she shot the energy at the four monsters and they all denigrated. It was one of her weak attacks. The attack was a mixture of Venus, Moon, and Jupiter's. The attack was stronger than Vegeta's strongest attack.


End file.
